


Roses & Love Notes

by CodyCarsonIsMyMom



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: I did so much research about rose colors and meanings, M/M, Minor speaking about a past eating disorder (its literally 1 line), Roses, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodyCarsonIsMyMom/pseuds/CodyCarsonIsMyMom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hufflepuffluke.tumblr.com xx</p></blockquote>





	Roses & Love Notes

Luke was unaware of his surroundings more often than not. So of course he never noticed people watching him besides those who left with self esteem crushing words.

He was positive it was a joke when he opened his locker to find two light pink roses taped to an envelope. With his name on it. He was skeptical as he opened it.

"I admire you. I find myself watching you, please believe me when I say your gentleness and kindness doesn't go unnoticed."

The note was typed out. It wasn't signed but that was the last thing on Luke's mind as he glanced around the hallway. His cheeks stained pink matching the roses that had been set so carefully for him.

Luke spent the day with Calum. He told the boy about the roses and let him read the note. Calum laughed in amazement at the note. He may or may not have been on the look out for the rest of the day to see had been watching his friend but with no avail he gave the blond boy his undivided attention.  
~  
"You are heavenly. Bubbling with innocence, no one can compare to your level of loveliness."  
This note was accompanied by another two roses. A beautiful untouched white.

Luke's cheeks stayed a painted red that day. Giggles escaping every now and then. 

It was a good day until last period when his depression kicked in. Mind kicking to every insecurity. Walking with Calum they kept a hushed talk of it he didn't need anyone to her about his past eating disorder that was clawing at him once again. He didn't think he was as attractive or amazing that his secret admirer has been making him feel. He doesn't deserve it.  
~  
That bad ending of a school day led to something he really needed to hear the following day accompanied by two deep red roses. 

"Over hearing your insecurities broke my heart. This seems creepier than usual doesn't it? You have an unconscious beauty."

It left a smile on Luke's face for the next day even when there wasn't a note the following day.  
~  
Two orange roses.  
"You fascinate me. I feel as if it's burning close to desire."

It was short, sweet, and just enough.  
~  
The following Monday Luke was excited to see if there were any roses. They were such a beautiful blue, accompanied by a letter that left his heart in icy pain.

"You're at the young tender age of 15. Young and beautiful. You're so close and so far. Utterly unattainable for someone like me."

Luke left early feigning an upset stomach that didn't actually hit until he was home thinking about it. To good to be true, someone to think he was worthy of it. 

He didn't got to school the following day. He talked to Calum about bringing what he missed over the past two days. He needed a shoulder to cry on and tell him he's over reacting.  
~  
The following day Luke found two sets of roses in his locker. A pair of deep pink roses that seems to have wilted a bit for a night stayed in his locker and a vibrant yellow set. 

The note taped to the pink note read:  
"Watching your face as you read these is the reason I keep leaving them for you. The usual blush leaves my heart pounding. Watching your face fall yesterday felt like there was a vice grip on my heart. I appreciate everything about you."

Luke's heart was pounding in his ears as he went to red the yellow roses note.

"Hearing that you've went to your friend for comfort made me a little jealous. Unrightfully so. I care so deeply about you. What I crave most is to give you a new beginning."

Luke was jittery with conflicting emotions the entire day. Unknowingly so was his secret admirer.  
~  
Yellow roses with red tips. Speechlessly beautiful. 

"Do you think it's crazy that I'm falling in love with you?  
I have this playlist that reminds me of you. I'd love to show it to you."

Luke really wanted to hear the playlist.  
~  
There was a single red rose taped to the outside of his locker with a note instead of sitting inside.

"I am crazy because I do love you. Meet me under the the tree in front of the school during lunch if I haven't scared you off. -A x"

It not only had an indication of a signature but it was totally hand written. So nice that you can tell that this person sat rewriting this over and over. He decided that, Yeah. He's going to meet this person who has been pulling at his heart.

Not one person was in sight as Luke made it over to the bench. But there was yet another rose and note with his name written hastily on it.

There was no prick of his finger as he picked up this rose. It was thornless, and it made his heart pound. He opened the note with shaky hands.

"I don't think there was a time that I didn't love you since I saw that lovely face. I wrote it off as fascination but I'm okay with being wrong. -Ashton x"

Luke may have been shaking. Trying to think of all the Ashton's he knew. He knew of one, who was 17 and friends with Michael.

A large warm hand slid over his trying to still the shaking. "I-I'm sorry. This was a mistake wasn't it." The strong, distinct voice he had heard those few amazing times was soft and weak.

Luke hesitated to make eye contact positive this was either a joke or he was dreaming. There was hope swimming in Ashton's eyes, he let out a sound resembling relief as Luke closed the space. The younger boys face was hidden in the elders shirt. The warmth from the spreading blush warming both their skin.

"You pull on my heart strings an awful lot for someone I know near nothing about." Luke muttered against the safe haven of Ashton's chest.

"We can work on that." Ashton spoke letting out a nervous laugh, his hands rubbing down Luke's back.

"Can we work it after I hear that playlist?" That left them both giggling.  
~  
And yeah they listened to that playlist. It left both of the boys hearts racing. But more importantly they shared stories and favorites. 

Maybe just maybe the day ended with a really cliche kiss. Luke's arms thrown around Ashton's neck, while Ashton had leaned down with his hands placed firmly on the boys narrow hips with blink 182 playing softly in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> Hufflepuffluke.tumblr.com xx


End file.
